


Cups of Soup

by Endangered_Slug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Brotp, F/M, Mostly silly things, Short one-shots, sheep boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endangered_Slug/pseuds/Endangered_Slug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few TMI Tuesday asks focusing on the Desperate Souls / Bowls of Soup Sheep Boys verse. These will probably be pretty short and not always through David's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I received a few asks about this 'verse recently, which was a lovely surprise.

Belle had just settled down with a cup of tea and a new book when she heard the sound of a soft knock at her door. It was so soft that she thought it was someone at Archie’s office two doors down, but the knock came again and there was no denying that it was for her.

“Give me strength,” she muttered under her breath as she hauled herself off her comfortable chair and hobbled toward the door, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders to camouflage the fact that she wasn’t wearing pants. She opened the door with exasperation. “Ruby, I’m not going ou-” she started before visibly startling. “Mr. Gold!”

Standing in her shabby vestibule was Mr. Gold, the primary landowner and town enigma. He was shuffling his feet as if embarrassed to be caught on her doorstep, but he obviously knocked so there had to be a reason.

It was nine thirty on a Saturday and he looked illegally handsome in a three piece suit. Truly, the man should be outlawed from going about wearing slim cut suits.

“Good evening, Miss French,” he said after waiting a moment and she still hadn’t said a word. He seemed as if he was about four seconds away from bolting, but only sheer will and the fact that he was laden down with grocery sacks kept him from actually doing it.

She tilted her head in confusion. “I’m sorry. Are you here for the rent?”

His eyes widened and his mouth pressed together into a thin line. “You’re not one of my tenants, Miss French.”

She blinked. “Right,” she glanced down at the two plastic bags he was holding, curiously. “Um… Are you selling something?”

He flinched. Visibly flinched.

“No, I just heard you were under the weather,” he muttered softly.

She strained to hear him and with his accent it was difficult to make out, but once she was sure she’d heard him correctly she was still as uncertain as she was before. “You did?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“I, um,  overheard Miss Blanchard talking to Miss Lucas over at the Rabbit Hole—”

“You went _tonight_?” Of course he showed up the weekend she begged off. She shook her head with a small smile.

“I brought you soup.”

“You did?” That would explain the bags he was holding, but not his presence. “Forgive me, this is just so unusual. Do you often go door to door bearing soup to sick people?”

He smiled nervously. “It’s a new service. Um—”

He held out the bags stiffly in front of him and she took them on reflex, holding them awkwardly while still trying to keep her blanket up. “That’s a lot of soup. Mr. Gold,” she said, weighing the bags in her hand. There must be at least half a gallon.

“I didn’t know what you liked,” he said with a slight quirk of his lips.  

“I’m not picky about food.”

He nodded to himself as if committing this fact to memory. “Well, there should be something there to tempt you.”

“I don’t know what to say, Mr. Gold.” She bit her lip to keep the laugh in, not wanting to scare him off.

“No need to say anything. I was just passing by.”

“With soup?”

He shrugged, looking down at his shoes. Her eyes followed. They had splatters of soup on them. He looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“I’m not really sick,” she blurted out.

He looked up sharply. “You’re not?”

“No,” she smiled ruefully. “I just didn’t feel like going out tonight. I wasn’t in the mood.”

That snapped him out of it. “Right! Right. Well, I did stop by unannounced—”

“With soup,” she reminded him with a small smile.

“And a book.” He pulled a small, leather bound volume out of his inner pocket and presented it to her with an hopeful look on his face. It was clearly old and well-read.

She took it gingerly and flipped through the delicate pages. To her surprise it was poetry. She smiled at him. “This is lovely. Truly,” she said.

He shrugged, nonchalantly, looking anywhere but at the blanket she was wearing. “Soup and a good book always makes me feel better, so I thought it would help you, too. But you’re not sick and I can see I’m intruding so I’ll just go home—”

_And never come back_ , she thought wildly. _No. No. No. No._

“Mr. Gold,” she said, grabbing at him.

He looked at her hand on his arm then back at her with awe and she wondered just how long it had been since someone touched him.

She chewed on her lip some before making up her mind. “Mr. Gold, it seems that I have an abundance of soup and I’m not doing anything. You’re welcome to join me if you want.”

“I wouldn’t be intruding?” he asked with some trepidation.

“Not at all. I would enjoy a bit of quiet company. Maybe you can read me your favorite poem?”

“It’s not in that book.

“Oh. Well…”

“I have it memorized though,” he interrupted, hastily.

She held the door open wider, kicking the trailing blanket away so he could come in without tripping. “Why don’t you come in? I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while now…”

His eyes brightened, gratefully, as he stepped into her warm apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, they had decided to sample each of the soups as a sort of taste. Belle favored the tomato basil from Tony’s and Gold though the chicken gumbo from Tiana’s Palace was superior. Both went very well with the wine Belle had on hand in the fridge and by the end of the evening, they had spent more time talking to each other than they had in two years. Gold had counted the evening as a success and was beginning to work up the nerve to ask Belle out — on a date — formally — and before she got the chance to ask him when an obsessive beeping from his pocket distracted them both.

“Hot date?” Belle asked with a teasing smile and a lift of an eyebrow.

“Not yet,” he said without thinking and _felt_ the blush crawl up his neck and over his face. He excused himself as he reached into his pocket to silence his phone. “Um…”

“The soup was wonderful Mr. Gold, but I was wondering if you would like to—”

He panicked, bringing his hand and phone out of the pocket and holding them up to ward off the rest of her sentence. “No!” His phone beeped again and he stupidly shook it. He looked like an idiot in a phone commercial. He felt like a fool.

The smile dropped from her face and she looked at him, stricken. “No? I… Okay,” she took a breath as she looked down at her lap in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I just… I got the wrong impression.”

“No,” he said, again, this time more gentle. “I wanted to ask you out first is all. It’s stupid,” he said, with a rueful twist of his lips. He set his hand down on his leg and wondered if it would be possible to disappear.

She chuckled and held her hand to her chest, shaking her head the tiniest bit. “You are a strange one,” she said, turning to him with her eyebrows raised, waiting. For him. To ask.

Well now that she was expecting it and looking at him and waiting for him to get to it, he couldn’t find the words. “I, um… Now I just feel silly.”

Belle pressed her lips together trying to to laugh at him and he appreciated the effort. At least she hadn’t kicked him out yet. She cocked her head to the side, distracted by his phone screen. “You, um… you have a picture…. Does David Nolan send you a lot of selfies?” she asked, glancing up at him in amusement.

He looked down at the screen. “No, never. I don’t—” Oh, but he did. David sent him a blurry picture of himself, grinning at him through the lens, his lips smeared pink with lipstick. It seems the wooing of Miss Blanchard had been a success. “He’s a… a friend of mine.”

“Really!” she asked, surprised. “I didn’t know you…” _Had friends_ was the end of the sentence, he knew, but she politely left off before it was uttered. “I mean—”

He shrugged with good humor. “I have a friend. Maybe two.” He glanced at her quickly before looking back down where the giddy face of David Nolan looked back at him.  He took some courage from his kiss strewn face. After all, if _David_ could work things out, then surely he could as well. “And um, if you were free this Saturday I was wondering if maybe you’d like to have dinner with me?”

“Again?”

“Agai—” Oh, she meant the soup shooters they had tonight. Well, then if this impromptu dinner counted as a date, then maybe a second one would be welcome? “Yes, if that would be—”

“I’d love to,” she said eagerly and he answered her smile with one of his own.

“Good.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gold cringed as he shouldered his way into the animal shelter, the ripe smell of caged animal assaulting his sensitive nose. The place was as clean as it could be he supposed as he carefully picked his way over to the front desk, and he was no stranger to dirt since part of his job was rescuing and restoring furniture to its former glory and most of his past involved shoveling muck in one way or another. Still, he would have to hose down his shoes later and maybe boil his suit. 

There was no one at the desk to greet him. Not a surprise in a small town with an underfunded animal control, but after a minute and no one came out of the back room, he did what he normally did in these types of situations: made himself at home.  
He ducked under the partition and pushed open the door leading to the kennels and that’s where the smell started to attack him in earnest. He made a mental note to have some of his more… parasitic tenants cine in for volunteer hours in exchange for a few days’ grace when they were invariably late in paying their rent. That should alleviate the stench, he thought, and give Mr. Nolan some relief in his work. 

Not that he cared about Mr. Nolan at all, but the animals were really the ones to suffer.

He strode down the hall making note of how the facilities were in disrepair, the flickering lights above were especially annoying, but not even the colorful posters could disguise the dripping walls. He would bring to the attention of the mayor during their next meeting. 

There was another door leading to the kennels about half-way down the hall and he opened it. “Nolan?” he called out over the cacophony of barking of the dogs. “Are you in here?” 

Something small whined near his ankle and he looked down with a sneer. “What?” he asked the animal with all the condescension he could muster. He looked inside its enclosure noting that it was clean except for the inevitable mess in the corner and that the dog’s dishes were both shining and full.

Well, Nolan may be an idiot, but at least he wasn’t shirking his job.

The dog whined some more, pawing at the chain link, drawing Gold’s attention back.

“No,” he said firmly, walking further into the room towards a door at the back which was propped open. Either Nolan was in another part of the building or he was out walking something. Gold figured he’d just pop his head out and check quickly before heading to the cat room.

The dog whined again and Gold stopped in his tracks, turning on his heels. He stood before the cage and stared at the shaggy, brown mutt furiously wagging its tail at him. It had blue eyes, he noticed now. The kind of sky blue one would normally see in a Malamute and he eyed the dog suspiciously, looking for any other trace of the large breed in this diminutive ball of fur. He couldn’t see it, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there somewhere in its questionable history.

He took a deep breath, which he automatically regretted, then unhooked the leash which was draped over the top edge of the gate. 

“Come on,” he told it, opening the gate enough to let the dog out. It wriggled out, wagging its tail and yipping praises. Gold clipped the leash on the dog’s collar and then stumbled after it as the dog took off panting and straining to get outside, nearly yanking his arm off in the process and setting off every dog in the place anew.

“Sit! Heel! Stay!” 

The dog didn’t pay a lick of attention to Gold as he scurried after it as fast as he could keep up out the door and into the exercise yard where, sure enough, Nolan was playing fetch with two large ill-bred beasts.

He’d turned his head, distracted by the sound of Gold’s shouting, and was flattened by a dog nearly as big as his truck. 

Gold sputtered a laugh, watching as his friend was piled upon. David struggled to get up, but the two dogs kept knocking him off balance so in the end he just lay still, hoping the dogs would simply get bored with their new game. 

“That was the second best thing I’ve seen all week,” he said, once the dogs finally trotted of, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

“Only the second best Mr. Gold?’ David asked, annoyed, as he slowly sat up. “Should I ask what the first is or do I not want to know? Evict any nuns lately?”

“Not recently,” Gold said, with good humor, holding out a hand to help David up. “Belle French. Last night.”

David smirked at him. “You  dog ,” he said. 

Gold glanced down at the animal at the end of his leash before he realized that Nolan meant  him , noting a twinge of pride in that incomprehensible statement. 

David slapped at the back of his jeans, dusting himself off. “So, what can I do for you, Mr. Gold? You interested in a pet?” he asked, looking askance at the dog attached to the leash he held. 

“Um… no. No. I just came by to thank you.”

David’s eyebrows shot up. “Thank me? For what?”

Gold inhaled and let it out slowly. “For being a friend,” he said finally.

David shoved his hands into his jean pockets, kicking at a clod of dirt, and Gold fully expected him to say something ridiculous like, “aw shucks”, but, thankfully, nothing that stupid came out of the man’s mouth.

He hated being stared at. It was especially annoying when he was attached to a hyperactive animal currently wrapping its leash around its own body. He crouched down with difficulty, trying to unwind the beast, but it wouldn’t stop wriggling long enough for him to get a grip.

“I… well, you’re welcome Mr. Gold,” David said after a long and uncomfortable silence passed, watching as he extracted the dog from mummification. “You seem to have taken a shine to Binky,” he said with some amusement.

Gold stared open mouthed at the man, looking up from his spot on the ground and thinking of a hundred different ways to destroy the man when he realized that he wasn’t talking about Belle, but the dog at his feet. “ Binky ?” he said, scornfully. “You named it Binky?”

David shrugged, “Have to name them something when they’re here and we can’t call them all Spot. No one ever keeps the shelter’s name once they take the animal home though,” he reassured him.

Finally the dog was free of the leash and Gold slowly stood up, gratified that Nolan didn’t do anything as foolish as help him. It was bad enough being lame, but he hated being seen as weak in front of people. Most people. It may be that Nolan could be counted on to not judge him. That would bring the total number of people he could trust to a record-setting three, which, coincidentally, was two more than he had the day before. He brushed the dirt off his slacks and silently nodded. 

He walked the dog around the perimeter of the exercise yard, neatly avoiding the larger dogs being brought in and out for some play time. He would let Binky run about, but he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t be eaten he was let loose, so he was kept tethered to the leash until it was time to go back in.

He walked Binky until the animal was worn out, then they limped back into the shelter where he quickly cleaned out the stall before shoving the dog back in, closing the gate quickly after him before he could dart back out and cause havoc.

“You’re good at this,” David said, coming over from one of the other kennels. 

Gold shrugged. “Not the first time I’ve had to shovel shit,” he said with a droll smile. “Probably not the last.”

“You could take Binky home with you.”

Gold looked at the dog inside the kennel, curled up nose to tail, unaware that he was being talked about. “How long has he been here,” he asked as casually as possible. 

David sighed. “Two weeks. He’ll have another three days before we have to make room,” he added, sadly.

“Make room?” Gold said, sharply. 

“Well, we don’t really have the resources to keep them indefinitely. If they aren’t adopted we have to put them down.”

“ You do this,” he asked incredulously, trying to envision David as the bringer of death. It wasn’t working.

“I don’t like it, but it’s as painless as possible. Like going to sleep, you know?”

“Yeah. I know.” He looked at the dog then back at David. “You lack the funds you say?” he asked, fully aware that the department was underfunded. 

“I have a laundry list of improvements and repairs we need, but yes. It’s mostly just me though Astrid volunteers on Tuesdays.”

Gold nodded his head, thinking. The volunteering situation was easily solved, but the money itself was a problem. He eyed Binky, envisioning the layers of fur on his things, puddles on his antique rugs, and chewed up leather shoes. And fleas. Still, the dog was cute if you squinted and he had an affinity for the unloved, being mostly unloved himself. He’d found a new chance last night, a chance he never would have had if it wasn’t for the man standing next to him.

He unhooked the gate and scooped the dog up into his arms. “I’ll foster him,” he told an incredulous David. “At least until he finds a permanent home,” he clarified, lying through his teeth.

David shook his head slowly, a smile spreading across his face. “Right. Until then.” He slapped his hand against his thigh. “Well, let’s get the paperwork sorted out.”

“Forget the paperwork” Gold said, following David back through the hallway to the front desk. 

David started opening drawers, pulling out forms. “Have to have paperwork so we know where our animals go.”

Gold simply stared at him, scoffing. “Who in this town  doesn’t know me?”

David stopped what he was doing and looked at him. “Yeah, okay.” He shoved the forms back in and slammed the drawer shut. “Binky’s been fixed and he’s up to date on his shots,” he said.

Gold nodded absently, pulling out his checkbook and filling it out as quickly as he could. He ripped it out and slid it on the counter, face down. “There you go. That will take care of  Binky... and the roof.” He turned around and quickly walked to the door, dog in one hand and cane in the other. “I’ll see you on Thursday,” he said over his shoulder.

“What’s happening Thursday?” David asked.

Gold opened the door and stepped out. “Nothing,” he said simply, letting the door slam shut behind him. He had some unexpected stops to make: The pet store, the groomers, the mayor’s office, and a place to buy some Wellies. 

It wouldn’t be the last time he’d mucked out a stall, but it would be the last time he did it in Italian loafers.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Bowls of Soup: have Belle and Mary Margaret taken notice of David and Gold's new found friendship? And if so, what do they think?

Mary Margaret walked proudly with David by her side, keeping up as fast as her feet could carry her. His legs were just so much longer than hers. She was just about to tug on his sleeve a bit to get him to slow down when she saw Mr. Gold come out of his shop.

“Ugh,” she groaned, remembering that rent was due next week and he always had a to make a point to remind her about it. You miss a payment one time and you never hear the end of it.  She was ready to duck into the library, surely Mr. Gold wouldn’t follow her in there, when David did something that really made her fear for his sanity.

He waved.

To Mr. Gold.

Who waved back.

She looked up at David, wide-eyed. “Are you friends with Mr. Gold?” she asked in a harsh whisper, aware of the fact that the man was heading their way with a purpose. He was being led by a brown, fuzzy rat on a leash, who was so excited that it was choking itself on its collar as it pulled Mr. Gold across the street.

“Sure, I am. He’s not that bad when you get to know him,” David said with a secret smile.

Mary Margaret wasn’t so sure of that, but politely stayed by his side while Gold caught up with them. She could see that it was not a rat at the end of the leash, but a tiny dog, hyper and panting over from its efforts, its tongue curled up like a noise maker ready to blow.

“Hello, Mr. Gold,” David said jovially. “And how’s Binky getting along?”

Mary Margaret looked down at the dog critically. There was a blue bow tied to its hair on the top of its head.

“Binky is quite well as you can see,” he replied with a smirk. “He’s been a bit confused as to where he should leave his mess, but he’ll figure it out.” He nodded to her with a tight smile. “Miss Blanchard.”

“Mr. Gold,” she acknowledged, waiting for the rent quip, but none came. She stared at that blue bow, wondering why it was there.

“Well, he looks happy,” David said. “Definitely cleans up well.”

“Yes, his fur was pretty matted. All better now.”

“Mr. Gold,” she blurted out. “If he’s a boy, why do you have a bow on his head?” she asked then immediately felt stupid for it.

Gold shrugged. “I thought he’d like to see where he was going, Miss Blanchard. I don’t think he cares, do you?”

“Usually girl dogs have bows.” Oh, dear. She was going to regret this.

“It’s a _blue_ bow,” he pointed out.

“But…”

He grinned at her, like a shark. “Binky is a dog and gender roles really don’t apply to him. Now, if you two will excuse me…” He stepped aside, tugging lightly on Binky’s leash to get his attention. “I have to ask the librarian about some books. Good day.” He walked around them then disappeared into the library.

Mary Margaret stared at the spot, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
David touched her elbow lightly. “Are you okay, Mary?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just processing the fact that Mr. Gold has a dog named Binky. I mean, who names their dog _Binky_?”

David jerked his head back and smirked. “I do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Bowls of Soup: Has Belle seen Gold's new dog yet?

Belle looked up as a new patron came in, letting in a breeze of lovely cool air, then smiled brightly when she saw who it was.

“Mr. Gold!” she said, standing up to greet him personally. “How are you?”

The shy smile he gave her made her heart flutter. It seemed he was still a bit in awe of her for reasons she couldn’t fathom.

“We’re just fine, Miss French.”

“Belle,” she insisted.

He bobbed his head slightly, still smiling. “Belle.”

Belle could watch him all day long, but something clicked. “We?” she asked.

Mr. Gold chuckled, nervously, and picked a wee bit of fluff off the floor. She hadn’t even noticed it when he came in, she was too enraptured with his face.

She made a soft noise, cooing over it. “Who is this sweet baby?” she asked, curling a finger around a small, pointy ear and scratching lightly. The fur was so soft and floofy and there was a bright blue bow perched on top of its head.

“This is, um, Binky.”

She looked up at him, delightfully. “Binky!”

“David named him,” he explained with a wry look.

“I didn’t know you had a dog,” she said.

“Well, I just got him yesterday.”

“Did you?”

He nodded. “And I was wondering if you had any books on puppy training. He’s had a few messes already and—”

“Oh, so this isn’t merely a social call?”

He floundered for a moment. “Well, no. I-I mean, I wanted to see you anyway—”

She huffed a laugh, shaking her head lightly. “I’m just teasing, Mr. Gold,” she said. “And I have loads of books on puppy training. Why don’t you and Binky follow me.”

Mr. Gold nodded eagerly, putting Binky in his suit pocket where he just fit, muttering, “his paws get tired.” She led him by the hand deeper into the library where the light from the windows didn’t quite reach. Binky wasn’t the only one who needed his ears scratched. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: BowlsofSoup!verse- Now that Gold has Binky, do people (mainly kids) find him less intimidating

The courtyard outside of Granny’s was usually a peaceful place on a sunny afternoon just after the lunch crowd left which was why Belle French was startled right out of her book by the strong and angry voice of Regina Mills calling to her son.

“Henry! Don’t touch that… thing. You don’t know what sort of disease it has.”

Belle, craned her head around the large bush that hid her table from the street and saw Henry on his knees in front of Binky, who was happily jumping on his hind legs trying to stick his tongue as far up Henry’s nose as he could while Henry did his best to avoid the impromptu face washing.

Well, if Binky was there then Gold would be attached to the other end of that leash so Belle leaned over further and, sure enough, there was Gold smiling fondly down at Henry and his dog.

He said something to the mayor that was too low for Belle to catch, but it didn’t do anything to wipe the scowl off Regina’s face. Belle stuck a finger in her book to hold her place, watching Gold as he interacted with Henry, marveling at how open the boy was with him when nearly everyone else in town feared the man and avoided him like the plague.

Binky couldn’t get enough of the attention and, judging by the wistful look on his face, Gold felt just the same even if he didn’t openly display it by licking Henry’s face.

Tired of waiting, the mayor soon grabbed a hold of Henry’s backpack and pulled him away with an irate glance at the pawnbroker and Belle ducked back behind her bush. It looked like Binky had been pointed in her direction before he got waylaid and she would do her best to call Gold over when he walked by.

Maybe they would like to share an iced tea with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: BowlsofSoup!verse- Does Gold ever go out of town? If so, does he bring Binky with him or does he leave him with Belle?

“And here are his bowls. The silver one is for his water, which I’ve provided. He drinks Evian, but, if you run out, then spring water will do. The china bowl is his food dish. He gets an eighth of a cup of food twice a day and no sweets. It hurts his tummy,” Gold lifted a gallon-sized plastic bag out of his satchel and set it on Belle’s kitchen counter, showing her the measuring scoop inside so the portions would be exact. “He has tummy yummies three times a day, but make him sit for them. If he doesn’t sit, then he doesn’t get a treat.”

She nodded, biting her lip to keep from laughing at him and he knew he was being ridiculous, but it wasn’t often he got to take care of someone — never, in fact — that he, well, he sometimes went a bit overboard with Binky.

“And his blue monkey is for naps,” he said, pulling that out of the bag like something out of Mary Poppins. “But he prefers the pirate to play tug of war with and the purple hippo at night if he’s not snuggled up against your shoulder.” He pulled out his doggy toothbrush, his brush brush, and the nail clippers just in case with an admonition to call him if he snagged a claw,  a rope tug toy,  and then the pillow Binky slept on at night, freshly washed since it would be in Belle’s apartment for the duration of Gold’s absence.

Okay, maybe he went overboard _a lot,_ but Binky didn’t mind and he enjoyed spoiling him.

Extra bows, a second collar and leash, the name and phone number of his vet _and_ David, just in case Binky got lost or dognapped.

Gold looked into the bag then looked at her, face pinched. “I guess that’s it. Are you-are you sure you’re okay watching him?”

Belle chuckled, softly, “Yeah, I think I’ve got it. We’ll have lots of fun together. I’ll take him down to the pier and we can watch the seagulls.”

Gold paused for a moment and visualized it, wondering if it was too late to call off his trip. An evening with Belle and Binky at the pier sounded wonderful. He shook his head at himself.  Belle had warmed up to him considerably, but they hadn’t yet reached the stage where he could just…. demand things, like her time and attention.

Funny, because she could ask anything of him and she knew it, but she didn’t. Nothing beyond reason at least. He thought he’d like to spoil her a bit, too, but well, she hasn’t told him he could.

Maybe he’ll bring her back something pretty from Boston. Something shiny and blue to match her eyes. He could say it was a thank you for dogsitting. There was no way she’d be able to refuse then. Right?

She walked him to the door, Binky in her arms and holding up his tiny paw to wave him bye-bye. “We’ll see you tomorrow, then,” she told him with a smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> misspuppet asked:
> 
> Bowls of soup: Gold absolutely miserable during his 24 hours away from Binky and Belle, so eventually he caves in and texts her. Belle tries to perk him by sending him pictures of Binky (and perhaps a few selfies, much to Gold's delight) In the evening, Gold calls to ask if Binky is settling in all right and Belle puts him on the phone.

The drive down to Boston had been fairly uneventful with two stops to refuel and a mild thought that he should probably consider buying something more fuel efficient than his old Caddy. He liked his Caddy, it was big, he could fit stuff in it from his auctions, and it was paid for, but it was a gas guzzler. Something smaller and zippier might be better. Maybe a Mini Cooper or a Jaguar. Jaguars were nice cars. Stylish, sleek, beautiful. He wouldn’t be able to haul a writing desk home in it, but movers existed for a reason and he used them often enough that it wouldn’t be a hardship to employ them more often. Maybe he could buy his own small van for the purpose with his logo splashed on the side.

Gold thought that was a fine idea and wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before. Surely it would be more convenient to have his own moving truck than to hire one every few weeks. Then, not only would he be able to haul things to his shop, but he could deliver, too. Expand his business

He caught sight of himself when he was filling up at the Sunoco in New Hampshire just as the sun glinted off his windshield and the wind blew his hair back and he noticed the gray.

He’d never realized exactly how much he had. Well, he knew it, but he never noticed, or, at least, it never bothered him before. He looked old, he thought, looking at his reflection. The long gray hair, the old fashioned three-piece suits and ties… He was old. He had no one in his life except for his dog and a potential girlfriend and a sort-of best friend and no wonder. He walked with a cane and looked like their father.

He should try dressing more casually. Outside of these buyer's auctions, there was really no need for wearing suits. He used harsh chemicals on a daily basis, surely denim would be more appropriate for his work than imported wool. He’d pick up some jeans while he was in town and maybe a couple pairs of new shoes — wingtips would look ridiculous with jeans. And, while he was here, maybe he’d consult with a hair stylist to see what could be done about his gray.

He was sitting at a traffic light in the North End, trying to decide between a convertible Jag or a convertible Mini when it hit him: the much younger (maybe) girlfriend, the urge for a fast new car, the thought that he should dye his hair and buy jeans… he was having a midlife crisis.

Fuck.

Gold glanced at his pocket watch (wincing at the pretentiousness of it) and noted that he was early enough to the auction that he could check up on Binky.

He would like to hear her voice, but he also didn’t want to disturb her at work so he sent a quick text asking about Binky and then continued on to the warehouse where the auction was taking place.

Belle answered his text half an hour later.

“Binky is fine. Sleeping in lap rn. ;)”

It took him a few minutes to decipher what ‘rn’ meant, but when he figured out that it meant “right now” and that Binky was currently resting on Belle’s lovely thighs, he was very glad to have all the layers of his suit and jacket to hide the fact that he was getting aroused.

She texted back a few minutes later with a picture of Binky curled up into a tight ball against her belly, an expanse of creamy skin just beneath.

Oh yes, a heavy suit was the best idea ever.

His phone buzzed half an hour later.

“HOw’s Boston?”

Seeing as he was currently appraising a delicate tea set with the intention of buying it, he thought his trip was going very well, if a little lonely. He had an idea of taking a picture, but now that he was self-conscious about his looks there was no way he’d send what she’d called a “selfie” so he turned the camera to the teacup in his hand. If she liked it, he would purchase it for her.

“v pretty! :D”

He bought it outright for a ridiculous sum.

Belle sent a few more pictures throughout that day one of which he treasures more than he could say. She was holding Binky up and they were both grinning for him. Well, she was grinning, Binky had his long, thin tongue curled up mid-pant. They were on the pier with the sun behind them and suddenly he wondered what the hell he was doing in Boston when he could be there with them instead.

He was ruthless during the auction, bidding and winning exactly what he wanted at prices he would triple once the pieces were cleaned up and in his shop. The tea set was already wrapped up and in a heavy crate stuffed with wadded up newspaper and packing peanuts, the dishes themselves were carefully placed within felt sleeves. He wondered if it was too soon in their relationship to buy Belle a first edition he had been eyeballing before settling for a particularly fine pearl drop pendant to give to her with the book purchased to give her at a later time. Should such a time arise. He hoped it would. The smaller items he packed into his trunk, or in his pocket in the case of the pendant, and he made arrangements to have the larger ones delivered within a week. It had been a successful day, if a bit alarming personally, and he headed to his hotel ready to get off his feet with some room service and a neat scotch.

The phone rang after he was done with his dinner and he’d stripped off his suit jacket and vest with his tie loosened a notch or two and shirt unbuttoned so he could relax. the ring was different than its normal tone and at first, he thought it was an emergency services alert, but when he picked it up he saw that Belle was trying to Facetime him.

He touched the screen accepting the call and Belle’s face popped up, smiling as if she was glad to see him.

“Belle!” He tried to subtly brush his hair back then remembered the expanse of gray by his temples and he was left with his hand hanging by his ear as if he was in a second rate musical featuring a psychotic masked man and his lasso.

He wiggled his fingers in a wave to try and play it off, but by the way Belle’s eyes squinched happily, he knew she’d seen past his façade.

“Hey,” she said, giggling at him a little. “Someone here has been missing you.”

He huffed out a breath and he could feel a smile wanting to erupt from his face, which he could see in the small screen within the screen was in a state awe. “Really?” he asked, stunned. He’d hoped that Belle would grow to like him, but she’d never outright told him before that she missed him. The smile grew into something like a grin, which lessened somewhat when she lowered the phone to show a very content Binky.

Oh. Oh, right, of course.

“Hey there, Binky!” he said, warmly, and the answering shrill barking told him everything he needed to know. Someone had missed him and that someone was currently sitting in someone else’s lap. “Have you been a good boy for M—Miss Belle?”

Damn it, he’d nearly called her Mama. What the hell was wrong with him?

“He’s been a very good boy,” Belle’s enthusiastic voice told him from off screen, and he shivered at the sound of it. Those words bounced around his brain, echoing madly.

A very good boy.

“That’s good,” he said, nodding. “I’m glad of it. He seems happy there in your lap— I mean he… seems happy.”

Belle’s dainty hand came into view as she stroked one of Binky’s ears softly and his own ear itched at the sight of it. He subconsciously leaned over trying to feel her hand, but of course, it was miles away and two states over.

“Um…”

“That’s a different look for you,” Belle said.

Gold looked down at his unbuttoned shirt. “Well, it’s… it’s after hours,” he told her.

“I’ve seen you after hours before, remember?” The screen showed her face again, but she wasn’t giggling at him anymore. She was looking at him.

“Um…”

“It’s nice.”

“I— Thank you?”

She smile again, mysterious and unfathomable. “Did you get everything you wanted?”

Not even close.

He shrugged. “Mostly. I’ll have an early start tomorrow morning. I should get in around noon. Can I… Can I come around then to, um, pick Binky up?”

“That’s fine. I’ll watch for you around noon.”

“And perhaps I could take you out to lunch? As a thank you,” he added hastily.

“Well,” she said, biting her lip in a very poor attempt to keep from laughing. “I do like to be thanked.”


	9. Chapter 9

“This is lovely, Mr Gold’” Belle said, eying the spread before her with pleasure. “I’m just a bit overwhelmed that you went through all this trouble. Granny’s would have been fine.”

He shifted on his feet a bit, knowing full well that bringing lunch back from Boston was overkill, but, well, they’d had Granny’s before in a roundabout way and he was aiming for better than ‘fine’.

“It was no trouble at all, Belle. This place was right next to my hotel and I’d been smelling their chicken parmesan all night. I’m glad you gave me a reason to try it.”

Belle gave a pointed look at the contraption he bought specifically to bring back lunch from a town more than two hours away. It plugged into the lighter and kept everything piping hot and he thought he could use it during the winter as a seat warmer for Binky so it wasn’t a completely outrageous purchase. At least, he didn’t think so, but given the way Belle was smirking at him, maybe… maybe it was a silly thing to do. Especially since he had to make arrangements for the restaurant to open early so he’d have his order in time to meet Belle at noon.

Shit. He should have just brought sandwiches like a normal person. Still, he’s already set the precedent for extravagant food gestures, he may as well continue the tradition as it were.

“I was wondering…” Belle said, looking down at the puppy in her lap before glancing up at him with her big, blue eyes, unblinking and anxious and with a hopeful smile. “Well, I was talking to Mary Margaret yesterday and she mentioned going down to Tiana’s Place for dinner on Saturday.”

He stared at her, waiting for the rest because there had to be more. There was no earthly reason for him to know where Mary Margaret Blanchard went for dinner on the weekends.

Her smile looked strained when he didn’t answer. “And, um, I thought... Well, you’ve been so... “ She gave an embarrassed chuckle, shaking her head helplessly. “I can’t believe I’m having trouble saying this,” she muttered to herself before blurting out, “Did you want to go?”

He blinked. Go? With _Mary Margaret_? Was Belle setting him up with the school teacher? He swallowed thickly, feeling something close to tears well up behind his eyes. Everything had been going so well. He thought they’d had an understanding. At least, he thought she had been happy to receive his attentions, but clearly that wasn’t the case.

He looked down at his lunch, no longer feeling like eating. “I, um…”

“We could double date with Mary Margaret and David,” she added, with a hopeful smile.

Oh. Oh! So she wasn’t— So there was still hope! He smiled in relief, knowing he looked like an idiot with a grin a mile wide, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Yes, I would like that very much,” he said, before realizing  what he’d just agreed to.

Fuck. A double date. He doubted it would go well, but if Belle wanted to give it a go, then he’d do his best not to leave people crying in his wake. At least for one night.

“What?” she asked, suspiciously. “Did you think I was setting you up?”

He bit his lip, shyly, and shook his head once before giving up and nodding. It was useless to lie when he was as transparent as that window.

“Let me be clear then, Mr. Gold. That is never going to happen. I’m keeping you.”

He felt his heart fold in on itself before it began to flutter wildly against his ribcage. “You are?” he asked, breathlessly, full of hope. “I mean, I’d hoped, but—”

“I may not mind other people around sometimes,” she told him with a coy smile. “But, other than sharing you with Binky, I want you all to myself.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully intended on the next chapter being the double date because I’d been planning that for a long time (you guys, it’s so ridiculous), but then… with the Binkster in the picture now, well, this was kind of a given. I mean, come on. It had to be done.

**While Gold was in Boston...**

Belle sat on a bench on the pier, Binky in her lap and phone in her hand, while the mid-afternoon sun shone down on them and the salty, slightly fishy breeze washed over them. They’d had a lovely day together, but she missed Gold and his timid, humble advances and she was eager to bring things to the next level.

His appearance on her doorstep a few weeks ago had greatly surprised her, but she was glad he took that first step. She’d been trying to think of a way to approach him herself for weeks, never thinking he was just as interested in her as she was with him. They’d had a nice dinner at her place the Saturday after his sudden soup delivery, and then a few casual outings since, but Belle was hoping for a little something more. A lot of something more if truth be told.

The problem was, the man was painfully shy and even though he’d made the first move, she knew she would have to guide him the rest of the way.

She held Binky up, snuggling her cheek against his furry head for a moment, his violet bow giving her nose a light bump, before holding the phone up to snap a quick picture. The man was completely besotted with the pup, not that she could blame him. Binky was adorable and Gold went from being the mighty and feared loan shark of Storybrooke to an absolute sop after his adoption.

She loved watching him dote on the puppy though she suspected that poor Binky was the recipient of so much affection simply because there was no one else for Gold to love. Yet.

She sent the picture then put Binky back in her lap where he would be sheltered against the harbor breeze. Soon it would be time to go home, but right now, they would just enjoy the day.

She was watching the seagulls play on the wind current over the water. They were far enough away that they were enjoyable. Had she brought a packet of chips they’d have been wheeling about her head, screaming for a bite to eat, perhaps eyeing the tiny dog in her lap as a snack.

She was just about to pack it up when a shadow loomed over her, blocking out the sun and Binky going on high alert, hackles raised and teeth bared.  
  


Belle put one hand gently on Binky’s back to keep him in place and used the other to shield her eyes as she looked up at the person who was standing so close to them.

“Hey, I’m sorry, but Binky doesn’t seem to like strangers and I’d hate for you to get bit—”

“Knock it off, cutie,” the person — a woman, it turned out— said, rudely interrupting her. Her face was in shadow, the sun directly behind her and Belle couldn’t tell if her hair was red or dark blonde or if her eyes were green or blue or really anything distinguishable other than the fact that the woman was, well, a woman.

Belle choked on the end of her sentence. “Pardon me?” she sputtered.

Her attention was brought down to Binky. “Nice doggy,” she said, reaching down with a manicured hand to touch him. “Nice little dog.”

Binky backed away as far as he could go into Belle’s lap, shivering with rage and growling fiercely. It wasn’t very effective, but now that Belle could see her face better she was still confused. She’d never seen the woman before in her life.

“He doesn’t seem to want to be petted,” Belle said, cautiously. The woman was crowding them and she was ready to bite her herself, or let Binky do it, but she didn’t want to give the woman cause to have Binky taken from Gold. A dog that bit wasn’t allowed, no matter the circumstances and any dog that Gold owned would be harshly dealt with by the town’s authorities. He would be heartbroken. She would be heartbroken.

“I’ve seen you around,” the woman said, sneering it out like some kind of villain in a B-grade movie.

“Yes, I’m the librarian. Perhaps you’ve seen me in there?” Belle asked though she knew this person had never stepped foot inside her library.

“I think not,” she said and Belle wondered how on earth the woman could speak when her mouth was turned down like that. She would have been very pretty if it wasn’t for that scowl.

“I can afford to buy my books,” the woman continued. The woman chuckled under her breath, the smirk twisting until it grew ugly. “What I meant was, I’ve seen you,’ she said. “With Gold.”

“You need to back away,” Belle said, as firmly as she could while keeping hold of the little ball of fury in her lap.

The woman smiled. “Or what?” She smiled, then, prettily and insincerely. “Let me make one thing clear, he’s mine.”

“Binky?” Belle asked in dismay, holding him close to her chest. Gold would be devastated if Binky’s owner finally showed up after all this time. She must have been a horrible owner if Binky’s reaction was anything to go by.  She seemed the type to kick a dog as she was passing just for fun.

“Is that what you call him?” The woman asked, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“That’s what David named him at the animal shelter.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “I’m talking bout Gold. I don’t care about this little rat.”

Belle stood up suddenly and relished the way the other woman took a quick step back lest she get knocked over into the harbor before she realized that she had at least six inches on her.  She scoffed, coming in closer to Belle, ready to use her height to her advantage.

“Binky is not a little rat and Gold doesn’t belong to anyone.” She took a deep breath, feeling her adrenaline pumping now that she was asserting herself. “And let me make one thing clear. Binky doesn’t like you and if Binky doesn’t like you then Mr. Gold will positively loathe you.”

We’ll see about that,” the woman said, smiling wildly before leaning over one last time to whisper in her ear. “I’ll get you… and your little dog, too!”


	11. Chapter 11

Belle stood outside of Tiana’s Place waiting for Mr. Gold while David and Mary Margaret went inside to secure their table. Gold had offered to pick her up, but as she had a busy day out of town, she thought it might be easiest to meet everyone at the restaurant. As it turned out, she’d had plenty of time to get from her appointment in Brunswick and now she wished she'd taken him up on his offer.

She had been waiting for five minutes when he strolled up, cane in hand, and, when he saw her standing by the door, his smile sent tingles down to her toes (freshly painted) and shooting up to her ears then back down to her belly where it swirled with the butterflies that suddenly made their presence known. He looked amazing and it took her a moment to realize that he wasn’t wearing a suit underneath his overcoat.

“Mr. Gold,” she said, eying his denim clad legs with appreciation. “You look lovely.”

He scoffed, but she could tell by the way his lips twitched that he clearly enjoyed the compliment. “We must have our lines crossed. _You_ look lovely, my dear.”

“Thank you.” She admired the way they fit over his slim legs and how the sport coat complemented the blinding white shirt underneath. She’d never seen him out of a suit before. She’d never even heard of it happening. “It's different."

“Well, I’ve been told that Tiana’s is a bit more… casual than… than what I normally wear.” He gave an embarrassed chuckle. “I hope it’s alright?”

“Yes. I’m just surprised.”

He shrugged, looking down at his boots and Belle, realizing that bringing attention to something that he was clearly self-conscious about would be cruel. She took his hand, reaching up on her tippy toes to press a soft kiss on the cheek.

“You look amazing. But,” she said, looking up at him with a smile. “You always look amazing.”

He shook his head at her, his face soft and warm as he looked at her. “We’re mixed up again, Belle. But thank you.” He took a deep breath and let it out in a gentle laugh and she could tell that he was beginning to relax once more. “Shall we go in?”

“Yeah. David and Mary Margaret are already inside,” she said and, just like that, he was full of bristling tension again.

 

* * *

 

 

The hostess showed them to a table in front of a large row of windows overlooking the water and where Mary Margaret and David were already deep in conversation, their chairs pulled up together, and Belle was immediately hit with a need to be that close with Gold.  Not physically close, although that would be welcome, too, but the intimacy and ease they had with each other still eluded her relationship with Gold.

Well… it _was_ easy, in a way. Gold was sweet and funny and a bit goofy and a squadron of butterflies set off in flight whenever he spoke, but she felt like there was something holding him back.

He liked her — she knew that — and as much as she showed him that she felt the same, he just didn’t seem to be getting the hints. He kept shying away even after their dates around the town and she was becoming frustrated. She needed to show him in a more tangible manner that she wanted his affections. She wanted _him_.

David’s eyebrows shot up when he saw Gold’s getup, but, being a man, said nothing about it. Mary Margaret, however, murmured something about it being a new look for him and, even though, those were very nearly Belle’s exact words, she bristled at the way they were spoken.

Gold held the chair out for her, then shrugged off his overcoat, carefully draping it in his lap after he sat down. It seemed an odd place to put it, but perhaps he didn’t want it to trip people up when they walked behind his chair, especially while carrying heavy trays of food.

The waitress came by with menus, barely glancing at Gold before scurrying off in a tizzy before she could be yelled at by their landlord.

“So,” David began, perusing the menu in front of him. “How’s Binky?”

Mary Margaret’s shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes at the mention of the puppy.

Gold smirked a bit, “Binky’s fine. He’s adjusted to life outside the shelter very well.”

“We should all be so lucky to be adopted by you, Mr. Gold,” Mary Margaret muttered into her cosmo before setting it down with a clatter. “Hey, I’ve been wondering, how do you know David?”

Gold glanced at Belle. “I…”

“He volunteers at the shelter,” David said, smoothly.

“Really?” Mary Margaret said, in surprise.

“Yes,” Gold said, amused at Mary Margaret’s blatant incongruity.  “On Thursdays.”

“And he helps at the library, too,” Belle added. Whenever I ask, she added silently.

An awkward silence ensued, broken by Belle and David trying to find a common subject on which they could all talk about.  David didn’t watch crime shows, Mary Margaret didn’t care about antiques, Belle didn’t knit, and Gold… he didn’t want to play. The waitress had come by again to take their orders and was back with their salads after they’d tried and failed to continue a conversation for more than two minutes at a time and he awkwardness was beginning to wear on them.

Belle looked over at her date and saw that he was stiff and uncomfortable. The corner of his mouth twitched with an irritated tic and she wanted to kiss it and sooth the frown line that appeared between his eyes.

She slipped a hand underneath the table, pressing it lightly in reassurance on Gold’s leg — a bit higher than she'd intended, but, at the same time, she felt that he was the type of person that needed things spelled out for him in very clear uppercase letters. She liked him and she wanted him to know it.

He tensed under her hand and out of the corner of her eye she saw his head turn to look at her before he coughed and returned his attention to David, nervously playing with his fork instead of eating the salad the waitress plopped in front of him without ceremony.

Belle gave him a smile, squeezing him lightly and let him get used to her hand there before inching it up a bit further up and further in, dangerously close to areas unknown.

He carefully set his fork on the table and turned his head a fraction of an inch towards her, eyes tight with apprehension.

She slid her hand up another inch or two only stopping when she felt something large and immovable in her way.

Oh. Oh my. Very gently she let the side of her hand lightly brush up against him again — as if it was a mere accident, a simple adjustment of her hand only —  and felt a large swell of something underneath the fabric of his coat.

It twitched.

Belle sucked in a shaky breath and sat up straighter. There was no way, no possible way Gold was sporting what felt like a very thick, very eager erection underneath the table. Except evidence clearly told her that he was.

Well, now what? She’d already run her hand up against it so it would be impossible to pretend she didn’t know. She grabbed at her water with her other hand, taking a sip before looking at him and when she did he was giving her a shy, embarrassed smile that told her that whatever moved him, it wasn’t intentional.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, sheepishly, keeping an eye on David and Mary Margaret, who were in their own little world. “He gets lonely. But he likes the attention,” he added earnestly as if she needed reassurance that it was perfectly okay with him that she felt him up during dinner.

Belle stared at him open mouthed, feeling her face flush. She must have looked crazed, but Gold just gave her an encouraging nod before turning back to his salad. She looked around the restaurant wondering if there were cameras trained on their table. This had to be a joke. Mr. Gold didn’t just ask her to… do what she thought he did.

Well, she’d already started, she supposed. And if she was going to be truthful with herself, she’d have to admit that there was a certain part of her that got a thrill at the thought of doing this, here, with him. She wondered just how good a mask he wore, if he’d be able to keep up the facade of cool and collected landlord as she stroked him off underneath the table.

She let her pinkie stray, running it up the length as far as she could reach and back down and it moved again underneath her finger, nearly flinging her pinkie off in its movement.

Well, this was… this was… This was unexpected, but she gamely went on, stroking it with her finger, blushing madly. Gold went on eating as if she wasn’t bringing him to a twitching, shivering, hard length and if she was bolder, she’d take him in hand and make him pause in his relentless salad eating.

She stared off into the distance wondering just what the hell Mr. Gold had been packing underneath those suits of his.

"Are you okay, Belle?" Mary Margaret asked with concern as the waitress swept by with a water jug to refill their glasses.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she answered distractedly, as she added another finger to the mix. It felt to her like it was stretching, but… Holy mother of God!

It wasn't until she felt the small, wet tongue lapping against her hand that she realized she had the whole thing wrong. The air left her lungs in a whoosh leaving her light-headed.

“Is that _Binky_ in your lap?" she gasped.

“Of course," he said, as if it was common knowledge that he often took his dog out to dinner, which it was. "What did you think it was?”

“I…” Belle felt the flush of humiliation well up from her toes to her hair, unable to complete that sentence without embarrassment. The ability to declare that she thought she was giving her boyfriend an over-the-trousers handjob underneath a table in a public restaurant only to have mistaken his puppy for a penis was beyond anything she was able to articulate.

“You brought _Binky_?” Mary Margaret asked in exasperation. “Can’t you go two hours without him?” She threw her fork down in disgust, giving David an ‘I told you so’ look.

David coughed as he set his beer down on the table.

“He gets lonely,” Gold insisted, looking quickly from Mary Margaret to Belle, eyes pleading with her to understand.

She snapped her mouth shut. This wasn’t about Binky, nor was it about her hand doing inappropriate things underneath the tablecloth. Binky was just as much of a crutch as that cane by his seat. Gold needed them both. She put her hand on his, squeezing it tight.

Mary Margaret turned her attention to Belle, just then, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Wait a minute. What were you doing with your hand under the table?”

“I was petting Binky,” she said, truthfully.

“But you didn’t _know_ it was Binky,” Mary Margaret pointed out, grabbing her cosmo and downing the last of it. “This is ridiculous.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gold’s eyes widen with realization. A pink blush crept up his neck and spread over his cheeks, the stunned look and the way his mouth dropped open a fraction told her that he figured it out now.

Oh god.

"Is there a problem?" someone asked from over Belle's shoulder and she quickly turned to see the owner of the restaurant, looking none too amused, standing behind her.

Belle snatched her hand away from Gold's lap and placed her fingertips on the edge of the table.

"No," David said. "We're just having our," he looked down at the plate in front of him. "Salads."

"Mmhmm. Have you tried the frog's legs yet?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh, that sounds good," Belle said, to the surprise of everyone at the table. They all turned their attention to her, again. “What? I like trying new things,” she explained.

"They _are_ good," Tiana replied with good humor. "I'll have an order sent out — in a To Go box. And Mr. Gold," she said, giving him a stern look. "You know very well that Binky is a health code violation. I don't care that you own the building, but if you get me shut down you won't get your rent. Are we clear?"

He chuckled, nodding his head at her. “Perfectly clear, Tiana,” he said, folding his napkin and setting it beside his plate. He turned to Belle, apologetically, “I’m sorry, but I fear I’m being kicked out. I’ll have the bill paid — order anything you want — and I’ll make sure a cab will be waiting for you after dinner.” He swallowed heavily, eyes darting to the others before looking at her once more. “Can I call you later?” he asked, his voice hitched, low and uncertain.

She made a face. “No, I’m coming with you.”

“Are you sure you want to?”

“Of course,” she told him, standing up and grabbing her purse before he could try to talk her out of it. “I’m on a date with you not them,” she said nodding her head towards David and Mary Margaret. “Let’s go, we can eat at my place. It is, after all, tradition,” she told him with a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

The short drive to her apartment was silent and filled with unspoken questions. Belle wanted to know what he was thinking, what he wanted from her. He pulled up to her building and put the car in park before letting out a heavy sigh, glancing at her with a rueful look.

“That wasn’t the most successful date in the world was it?” he asked, trying to make light of it.

Belle bit back a smile, thankful that he’d brought it up. “Look, Gold, I love Binky, too, and I know you’re very attached to him, but, well, I mean…” she trailed off not knowing exactly how to ask that they go out sometime without the dog tagging along.

“I shouldn’t have brought him,” he said, looking at his hands on the steering wheel. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, you said he gets lonely,” she mentioned, a smile tugging at her lips.

He took a breath and let it out slowly. “He does.”

“And, uh, I think it’s been a very long time since anyone’s treated him with any kindness. That it’s difficult for him to remember how to be around people.”

He nodded still looking at his hands, which were white knuckled and looked about ready to rip the steering wheel clean off the column.

“But, I hope that he realizes that certain people do like him. A lot.”

“He doesn’t really think it’s real,” he whispered so softly she nearly missed it.

“It’s very real, Gold. I’ve... I _know_ you’re the one that came to me, but I liked you before that and I have wanted to get to know you better for months. I was very happy when you made the first move.”

He looked up at her, his hair falling over his eyes in a soft waterfall. She pushed it back, feeling the softness of it as it sifted through her fingers. His eyes were warm and hopeful and soft. How could anyone accuse him of being heartless when he very clearly had so much heart he was overflowing with it?

She smiled at him, again, nodding her head encouragingly hoping he'd take the hint. He opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it, snapping it shut again with a clack so hard that Belle worried for his teeth.

“What is it?” she asked.

He exhaled loudly, shaking his head in embarrassment.

“You can tell me,” she said, pressing her hand to his.

“What—” he began, then, gathering his courage. He huffed out a breath, then, rubbed at his mouth with his fingers before putting his hand squarely back on the steering wheel, then blurted out, “What were you going to do? Underneath the table?”

It was Belle’s turn to blush and she bit her lip with a soft, “Oh.” There was no getting around it. She’d have to confess that she had been ready to give him the best dinner date of his life, but, he knew that already, didn’t he? And, since she was being truthful with herself tonight, she’d also have to admit that she was still game.

“This is a nice car,” she said, seemingly out of nowhere.

He gave a halfhearted nod, accepting that Belle wasn’t going to answer the question. No doubt he was already mentally rewriting the incident as a silly misunderstanding.

“I’ve been thinking about trading it in,” he said. “Maybe get a Fiat or… or something like that.”

She made a humming noise and pretended to consider it while placing Binky gently in the padded crate Gold had installed, giving him a soft scratch on the nose with a fingernail. “Fiats are nice, but this one has much more room.” She turned to him then, knee underneath her leg and stealthily toeing off her shoes, preparing herself for the launch.

“Yeah, I suppose so, but—”

She jumped on him, stopping whatever it was he was going to say with her mouth on his, swallowing the helpless noise he made when he realized that she was squirming herself onto his lap. She kissed him until he was breathless, stealing the air from his lips just as soon as it came because if he couldn’t speak then he couldn’t try to talk her out of it and nothing short of an earthquake was going to keep her from showing how much she wanted him.

He ran his hands along her sides, tracing her shape before wrapping his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair, grasping at her as she ran her tongue up his neck.

“Much more room for this,” he agreed, panting into her hair when they broke away. “Oh, Belle,” he moaned, pulling her closer until she felt a thick hardness against her sex.

_That_ was not Binky.

 

* * *

 

 

Mary Margaret swung David’s hand in hers, laughing together over something he’d just said. She was happy. David had pursued her like something out of a fairy tale. He was strong and handsome and charming and everything she’d wanted. She felt they were well on their way to something very special if only he didn’t have such .

Their laughter died down when they rounded the corner and came face to grill with Mr. Gold’s Cadillac parked across the street outside of Belle’s apartment.

“Oh,” Mary Margaret said, feeling the mood deflate somewhat. “That’s a couple I never would have expected.”

David nodded, but he’d noticed something a bit more critical about the car that seemed to have eluded Mary Margaret. “I suppose so, but I think Belle can handle Gold. And she’s good for him.” He placed his hand on the small of her back and tried to steer her away, but she’d set her heels, staring at the car.

He scratched the back of his neck, wondering how to proceed.

“I can’t believe he brought Binky,” she said for the fifth time that night.

David shrugged. “He’s attached. And he’s really good with animals. He’s been helping at the shelter and I didn’t even have to ask.”

“That’s true. I never would have expected it.”

“None of us did,” David said. “Belle might have though.”

“She’s… she’s not very smart is she?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well…” She gestured to Gold’s car and made a face.

“Actually, I think we should probably give them some privacy.”

“What?”

“They’re still in the car, Mary Margaret,” he whispered hastily.

“They are?” She strained her neck to see, but the windows were too fogged up. “Oh. Oh! Ew! Out here in the street?” she asked, incredulously.

“They seem to like it if what happened at dinner was a guess.”

“Oh, my god.”

They stood there contemplating dinner and how things might have gone if it hadn’t been Binky in Gold’s lap, but they were interrupted by the car lurching. It did it again, then it rocked to the back before bouncing forward, gaining a short, unmistakable rhythm.

“Oh, my god!” Mary Margaret squealed under her breath and turned around, holding her hands over her eyes. “Let’s go,” she hissed.

David followed her just as fast as they could scurry away. He would not mention this to Mary Margaret, nor would he dream of bringing it up to Belle, or, most especially, to Gold, but there was a part of him that wanted to give Gold a big, ‘bro high five the next time he saw him.


	12. Chapter 12

David sat hunched over his beer down at the Rabbit Hole. He was alone, but not for much longer he hoped, glancing at the door to his right every few minutes for his… buddy. And probably his buddy’s buddy.

He was mid-sip when someone sat down next to him. If the cologne wasn’t a dead give away then the heavily accented order for a scotch was.

“Thanks for coming, Gold,” he said, turning his head to look at the man beside him.

Gold merely smiled, if you could call that grimace and flash of a gold tooth a smile. “I’d say it was my pleasure, but you’d know I’d be lying. Now what seems to be the problem?”

David was taken back. “Why would you think there’s a problem?”

Gold shrugged his shoulders, nodding at the bartender who’d placed a glass before him. “Well, no one asks me to meet with them unless they need something fixed,” he said taking a small sip of his drink.

“I thought most deals took place in your shop,” David asked, curiously.

Gold chuckled under his breath. “You’d be surprised. Now. Is it about the shelter,” he asked, reaching into his coat.

David placed a hand on his arm to stop him from whipping out his checkbook and buying the shelter a new addition, which, when he considered it, he would have gladly accepted, but that wasn’t why he’d called. “No, I just thought it would be nice to hang out for a bit. Like we used to before we got girlfriends.”

“Two times hardly makes a habit, Dearie.”

“Right, well…” He downed the rest of his beer and signaled the bartender for another. He glanced down at Gold’s pockets. They were surprisingly empty. “Where’s Binky?”

Gold flushed. “He, um… I left him with Belle. We’re trying an experiment to see if we can be apart for a length of time.”

“Ah. Separation anxiety,” he said with a nod. It was common among certain dogs and he had some tips on how to deal with it if Gold needed them.

“No, I can leave him, I just worry is all.”

David sputtered, beer flying across the bar, to the annoyance of the bartender.

“You meant Binky, didn’t you?” Gold asked, sheepishly.

“Yes, I meant Binky. You are…” A dim thought grew brighter by the second as pieces started to click into place. “You get attached easily don’t you?”

Gold looked down at the glass in his hand. “Does it matter?”

David shook his head. “No. Well, I suppose it does. It explains why you keep people at arm’s length.”

Gold scoffed. “I believe that’s a mutually beneficial arrangement. The people in this town don’t like me and I don’t really care much for them. I can’t see myself joining in at the Miner’s Day Festival and singing songs with them if you know what I mean.”

“And yet you’ll volunteer at the shelter,” David pointed out.

“The animals aren’t ungrateful assholes.”

“That’s…. okay, they aren’t. But you also volunteer at the library now, too.”

Gold muttered something into his glass, taking a large swallow of the scotch. David’s throat burned just looking at it.

“What was that?” he asked, with a grin.

“Belle’s also not an ungrateful asshole,” Gold said after a moment.

David thought he’d get a face full of cane if he tried to deny that statement, so it was fortunate that he’d agreed with him. “Yeah, I didn’t think she was.”

They were silent for a bit. David thought this new insight into Gold’s psyche was… well, it was insightful. And it explained a few things. Like why he kept Binky with him nearly all the time. It didn’t explain how he’d managed to land and keep Belle though.

“So…” he began. “How is it with Belle?”

There was a dangerous glint in Gold’s eyes as he turned to look at him. “How is _what_ with Belle?”

“No, I just mean, I mean… How… How did you and Belle…”

Gold’s head jerked back and he looked at him with confusion. “You’re asking me for relationship advice? You think I’m in any control of… of what’s going on with Belle?”

“What is going on with Belle?”

Gold’s tiny smile and the way his eyes crinkled up in the corners told him everything. Damn. He’d never thought he’d see the day when the Beast of Storybrooke fell in love. It was nice though. He figured if even someone as bad as Gold could find love then that meant the saying that there was someone out there for everyone was true. It gave him hope.

“The label on his beer bottle was peeling off a bit on the corner and David picked at it. “So, um,  Mary Margaret and I… we… Well, we’re taking things slow.”

Gold’s lip twitched, clearly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. “That’s nice?”

“And Mary Margaret is someone special, you know?”

“That’s good.”

“But, I mean, I’d like to turn things up a bit. From slow to maybe a... medium,” he glanced at Gold out of the corner of his eyes hoping he’d take the hint.

“Then you should talk to her about it,” Gold said and David cursed under his breath.

“How?” he asked, giving up on being subtle. “I mean, I know this is the real thing.”

“If it’s real then why rush things?” Gold asked, tipping the last of his whisky back.

“But, if it’s real... why wait?” David asked.

Gold considered the problem for a minute before turning to him with all seriousness. “Have you thought about getting a dog?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: BowlsofSoup!Gold- Has David acted any differently around you since your double date?

David looked up as Gold walked into the shelter, cane in one hand and Binky’s leash in the other. He tried not to think about the other night when he’d seen Gold’s Cadillac rocking, but i was almost impossible when the man was in front of him looking as relaxed and happy as he’d ever seen him.  He radiated with sexual fulfillment.

David would never have guessed that he would envy Gold, but here he was with a pang of jealousy because the man had progressed further into his relationship with Belle than he’d done with Mary Margaret. Who would have guessed the old man had it in him?

“What’s up, dawg?” he said with a nod and a smile. 

Gold stopped short, looking down at the puppy at his feet before looking back up at him with a puzzled look on his face.

“His name’s Binky,” he said, slowly, as if David was suffering from selective amnesia.

David chuckled softly, shaking his head to himself. “Right. Binky. Well, come on to the back and you can get started with the stalls.”

Gold nodded at him with amusement and led Binky back to the kennel where they were greeted with a cacophony of barking.

David watched them wondering how in the hell Gold had managed to make any headway with Belle let alone… 

He shook his head again, this time to dislodge the visual of the rocking car. Better not think of it. He grabbed a clipboard off the wall and followed Gold back into the kennels.

Yes, thinking about Gold’s love life was detrimental to his sanity.  But, if Gold wanted to give him a few pointers, he wouldn’t say no.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> veronicaleighbooks asked: Bowls of Soup- Does Gold ever find out about Belle's encounter with Zelena or does he have an encounter of his own?

Whispered quietly in the middle of the night so as not to wake up Binky:

“She did _what_?”

“She went all B-movie evil on me. Practically cackled in my face. She was so ridiculous, but Binky hated her on sight and I trust his judgement.”

“Who is this?”

“Dunno, never saw her before. But she was pissed.”

“I think you should stay with me for a few days. At least until we’re sure you and Binky are safe.”

“It’s been weeks. And it’s not me she’s after.”

“But she _threatened_ you.”

“Hmmm.”

“Just… consider it?”

“I’ll think about it, but I know you, and you tend to keep things. Once I stay over for a few days I won’t leave.”

“Is that a very bad thing?”

“No, not at all. But you know I don’t fit in your pocket.”

“I don’t want you in my pocket. I want you— I want you… I just _want_ you. I’m sorry, I’ll stop being so obsessive.”

“I’ll stay until Monday. After that I have to go to work and be a productive citizen of this town.”

“Until Monday? And if you’re not being a productive citizen on Saturday and Sunday then what are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna lie naked in bed while you show me exactly how obsessive you can be.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: BoS! Mary Margaret- Have you ever walked in on Gold defending David to someone else?

Mary Margaret breezed into Granny’s on a blustery afternoon, the cheerful greeting dying on her lips as she saw that Mr. Gold was already at the counter, his face looking about as pleasant as an ogre’s as he glared at the person next to him — some lumbering millworker heading off for the second shift.

She slipped into a chair at a table behind them out of their line of sight, reasoning that if Gold couldn’t see her, he wouldn’t try to talk to her. The fact that she could overhear their conversation had nothing to do with it. Not at all.

“The guy’s as clueless as the two by fours I make over at the mill,” the man whined. “Bruiser was out for just a moment an’ he came by an’ swooped him up an’ made me pay seventy-five bucks to get him back out of that doggy prison. Anyone knows Bruiser is mine, he didn’t have to haul him off to the pound. Fucking Nolan,” he muttered into his egg sandwich.

“You let your dog roam on a busy street where he could have been hit and killed by a car,” Gold said in a tone that showed he was done hearing the man’s complaints. “You’re a moron who isn’t fit to own a snail let alone a dog. Heaven forbid you breed and produce children. Nolan did you a favor by getting Bruiser to safety. What’s more, if I remember correctly, your lease doesn’t allow for pets.”

The man sputtered, red-faced. “Now, look here, Mr. Gold—”

Gold held up a hand, stopping him mid-bluster. “I’ll be willing to overlook your disregard for legal documents and basic rules…” he paused, watching the other man look up hopefully. “If you volunteer at the animal shelter two hours a week.”

His jaw dropped incredulously. “What? Are you nuts, old man?”

Gold shrugged, a pleased smile on his face. “Perhaps. But, the choice is yours. Keep Bruiser safely behind a fence and volunteer at the shelter for a minimum of two hours. Or you can try to find another place in this town I don’t already own.”

“Yer a bastard, Gold,” the man spat out, jerking off the stool. He grabbed his ballcap off the counter and jammed it on his head.

“So I’ve been told,” he replied, mildly. “Do we have a deal?”

The man cursed under his breath. “Yes. Fine. I can do Mondays.”

Gold smiled serenely. “I’ll make sure Nolan is expecting you. Good day, Mr. Clark.”

Mr. Clark stormed out of Granny’s muttering invectives and toothless threats against animal shelters and landlords before the door closed on him.

Gold put his hand in his right pocket and Mary Margaret knew without a doubt that Binky was in there, but for once, it didn’t annoy her as it had in the past. She stared at Gold’s back in awe. She’d never seen him defend anyone before. All she’d known of him was his terrible reputation, which, she realized with dismay, was merely hearsay. She’d been in company with him several times in the past few weeks and, though he was certainly reticent, he’d never been mean to her. And Belle seemed to really like him, something that Mary Margaret had puzzled about before, and, even though she wouldn’t fully understand, she could admit that Gold was very much a man in love with her friend.

She turned back to her menu, not wanting to be caught staring, but she had a lot more to think about than if she should have the tuna salad or the roast beef dip.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Bowls of Soup- 2 quick questions: 1)does bae exist in this verse? 2)now that october is approaching, is Gold planning to buy Binky a costume? (Or maybe Belle behind his back?)
> 
> That is a great question and, to be honest, I haven’t really considered Bae or Neal yet. This whole verse started over a year ago as a Showdown entry and then it eventually morphed from Sheep Boys into The Binky Show once that was over.

The sight of Mr. Gold walking his tiny dog down Main Street had become a common sight by the time Autumn arrived and the town was beginning to be invaded by the annual swarm of leaf peepers that clogged up the streets with their traffic as they took their weekend drive up the coast to look at the changing trees.

What was not common was that, on the first Monday of October, he set out three artistically stacked pumpkins next to the bench outside his pawn shop. Then, a day later, he’d added a hay bale, more pumpkins, and a string of bat lights that looped under the overhang.

The final addition, the one that had people talking the most, was the flyer he’d taped up in the window advertising his participation in the Annual Storybrooke Main Street Trunk or Treat, an event Mr. Gold usually avoided with every fiber in his being, holing himself up in his big, pink house every October 31 and daring kids to try and TP his house.

Miss French smiled and waved at him before she began the very serious task of plastering every pillar, every window, every shutter with her own large stack of flyers and, afterwards, while Gold was still eyeballing his flyer to make sure that it wasn’t crooked, she skipped across the street to admire the Autumn display with him, giving him a peck on the cheek before she went back to work.

The four weeks leading up to Halloween were busy ones for the small town as they prepared for the coming holiday. The library was holding its annual spooky story reading time, while costumed aides would work outside handing out treats and hot apple cider to the trick or treaters that came by.

Mr. Gold, not relishing the idea of having hoards of children on a sugar rush traipse through his store full of breakables, set out a large, antique cauldron on top of a very realistic fake fire on the porch. A little bit of dry ice and a soundtrack of scary noises played on a loop would complete the picture. David, helping set up, had suggested that Gold record his voice saying, “Your rent is late, Dearie,” but Gold thought it was a silly idea no matter how much the man laughed at his joke. Little kids weren’t worried about rent. Their parents, on the other hand… well, Sunday would be the first of the month and rent was due the on business day after. Maybe David was onto something, he thought with a sly smile.

The day dawned bright and crisp and even Gold could feel the excitement in the air as he finished his last minute preparations. He’d decided against dressing up in a costume, though he’d thought that it wouldn’t hurt if he wore a seasonally appropriate tie and pocket square. Belle, he knew, would be wearing a lovely golden gown as she did every year, but, as he’d never seen the movie, he didn’t recognize the character she was dressed as. He only knew that she was breathtaking as he’d catch glimpses of her through the windows of the library.

This year, though, he wouldn’t be alone. He would have Binky with him and, later, when all the trick or treaters had gone home, he would join Belle at her apartment where they would be cozy and warm and engage in a little party game of their own.

Binky, however, would be wearing a custom made gecko costume he’d commissioned from Ashley a month ahead of time. It was outrageously priced, but very well done, and, as he slipped it over Binky’s head and threaded his tiny paws through the sleeves, he thought his puppy would outshine any purebred spaniel or poodle with a stupid haircut any day.

“He looks adorable!” Belle squealed when she came over to see them before the festivities started.

Gold turned around and, as he did every year, caught his breath in his throat when he saw her dressed up in her shimmering gown. The advantage was, this year he was allowed to tell her. “You look-you look lovely, Belle,” he breathed, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he looked longingly at her soft shoulders. “Aren’t you cold?”

She shook her head at him, giving the front porch a quick once over before settling on Gold and his burnt orange tie and pocket square. “And who are you supposed to be?” she asked, playfully.

He drew himself up and said in a high-pitched voice, “Don’t you know?” he asked, with a manic giggle. “I’m the boogeyman. A _beast_. I’m here to haunt your dreams and destroy your days,” he finished with a flourish of his hand and gleam in his eye. Belle, knowing how much people disliked him in the town, would surely get the joke.

Belle stared at him open-mouthed for a moment, her eye unfocused as she took his words in, but before he could ask if she was feeling well, she snapped out of it with a sultry smirk on her lips. “Well, you’ve already done that, Mr. Gold,” she whispered, leaning forward so her hot breath ghosted over his cheek. “You’ve been haunting my dreams as of late, and my days… have been wrecked.”

He dropped his arms and the act. “What?”

She gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth and turned back toward the library. “Come for me when the festival is over, Beast,” she said over her shoulder. “And I’ll tell you all about them.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: BowlsofSoup!verse- What did David and Mary Margaret go as for Halloween?

David blinked twice when Mary Margaret opened the door, standing in front of him in full scale armor from neck to knee and holding a helmet underneath her arm as if she was just about to ride off to slay a dragon. He looked down at his own hastily put together costume, but his eyes were immediately drawn back to her tiny figure encased in all that metal and he knew he had bigger problems to worry about than his own half-assed costume. Namely, how to hide his growing erection within his flimsy pleather pants.

“Wow!” was all he could say before adding, “I’m sorry, I just-I just thought… when you suggested we go as Knight and Lady that you’d be the one dressed as the Lady.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: BowlsofSoup!David- Now that you and Gold have gotten your girls, have you tried helping anyone else out with their crushes?

David’s head turned as Leroy rushed across the street from the drug store over to the ice cream parlor to help Astrid with the push cart she was bringing out for the after school rush. It seemed to David that Leroy had been paying a lot of attention to the shy woman of late. And it seemed to David that there wasn’t any progress being made either. Maybe he needed a slight nudge in the right direction.

He turned back to Mr. Gold who was looking at his phone with a soft smile on his face. Belle must have texted him something, he thought before shaking himself out of that thought. Of course it was Belle, she was the only other person who texted Gold besides himself and he certainly hadn’t sent anything. And he doubted that Gold would be this pleased at any message he’d have sent.

“Hey,” he began, eyeing Leroy’s progress up the street with the heavy cart. “You think that maybe Leroy and Astrid…” he began, but trailed off when Gold snapped his head up to glare at him.

“You’re playing matchmaker then?” he asked, irritably, tucking his phone in his pocket.

David looked at the retreating Leroy one last time before they turned to corner where the bus would unload a gaggle of kids at precisely 3:26.

“No. No, of course not,” he began, then, in a rush before Gold could talk him out of it, “But if Belle was to ask Astrid to come to poetry night, you think Leroy would show up?”

Gold sniffed, tightening his grip on Binky’s leash. “I think Leroy would hang the moon if Astrid asked, but Astrid has to ask, not Belle.” He gave a curt nod before he and Binky headed down to the Pawnshop. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Nolan,” he called out over his shoulder.

David’s attention was already lost,but he murmured after, “Yeah, see you…”

He had to figure out how to get Astrid to wish for the moon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: BowlsofSoup!Belle- Any more run-ins with Zelena?

_There is someone staring at the shop_ , Gold texted to Belle.

_Looking now. Don’t see anyone?_ she replied.

_No, they’re on the other side, out of your sight._

_What do they look like?_

_Tall woman with crazy eyes and red hair._

Her answer was immediate. _Meet me outside in 30 secs. Keep Binky out of sight!!_

_Why?_

_Belle?_

_Are you there, Belle?_

Gold didn’t know why Belle felt the need to make out wit him in the middle of the sidewalk in front of his shop, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. That she closed the library to take half a mental health day and treat him to back room hanky-panky was also a pleasant surprise and he forgot all about the strange woman watching the shop from across the street.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Forgot the name of the fic; its the one where david and gold are friends and helped each other ask belle/snow out- David, have you ever accidentally called (and kept talking) or texted MM by accident when you ment it to be for Gold?

David Nolan had a busy day supervising new volunteers and setting up a seniors pet project with the local retirement home. He had been overworked and distracted and he had to make decisions on the moment about flyers and fonts and… wording. It was not his best day.

Still, he had volunteers now, even if they were surly and glared at him as if they were going to take a fish hook to his guts at any moment, and soon it would be time to close for the day and meet his beautiful girlfriend for dinner.

He glanced at the clock then cursed. He smelled like he’d rolled around in whatever the dogs had left outside in the yard. He would have to go home and shower up before he met Mary Margaret at Louigi’s which means he’d be late. He glanced at the clock, deciding to send her a text.

_Runnin’g late cn we meet up at 6:30?_

Her reply came a few second later:

_Yes, I suppose I can arrange that. Is there anything important you wish to discuss?_

David, only glancing at the message before he replied:

_No, baby, Jus can’t wait 2 see ur gorgeous face. Been thinking all day long about wha i want 2 do w u._

Mary Margaret’s reply took another minute, but when it came David nearly dropped his phone into the dog’s kibble.

_I’m flattered, Dearie, but not interested._

What? But she— frantic, he checked the screen only to find that he’d accidentally texted Gold instead. Shiiiiiiiii—

_Srry, wrong number._

He figured that was the end of it until he got another text followed by one right after.

_So I surmised._

_I take it our date tonight is off?_

Jerk. He’d just save himself the time and call Mary Margaret instead.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Bowls of Soup! Blinky: have you ever interrupted your Papa while he was "cuddling" with Belle?
> 
> Note: This snippet takes a slightly higher turn in the ratings. Nothing graphic.

The mattress dipped again and again until gravity, being what it was, took over until there was a soft bundle of fur balled up against Belle’s thigh. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to bring Belle back down to earth and she broke away from Gold’s heavy-lidded and kiss strewn face to reach down and try to scoot Binky over, but he kept rolling back down until he was practically wedged underneath her.

How he could sleep through it was beyond her and she would admire him for his ability to tune everything out if she wasn’t worried about squishing him.

“Babe,” she said, pushing at his shoulders a bit until he focused back on her instead of… in her. “Binky…” she began but he was already pulling out with a small groan and, taking Binky from the bed, he left the room (with his cock bobbing and pointing the way) to put Binky in his crate.

Gold sheepishly came back into the room and slipped into bed next to her once more, hovering over her to kiss his apology along the side of her neck.

They would just have to start all over. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> veronicaleighbooks asked: Would Bowls of Soup Belle and Gold ever throw Binky a birthday party?

“Happy birthdayyyyyyyyyyy toooooo youuuuuuuuuuu!”

A lone blast on a noise maker punctuated the end of the song and a sheepishly proud Henry grinned up at the clearly annoyed Mayor Mills.

Perched on a tassled cushion with his tongue curled up as he panted rapidly in excitement and wearing a tiny, pointed hat on top of which an oversized pom pom dangled, Binky Gold watched as his best friend in the entire world blew out the candle on his birthday hamburger while his second most best friend took a picture.

The library was packed full of the children who routinely came to the Paws to Read day and their incredulous parents who watched the birthday party with both disgust and amusement. There was a birthday banner hanging up over the entryway to the children’s section and party hats provided to anyone who wished to wear them as well as gift bags for the kids filled with small toys. The dogs from the shelter were still in their transport crates, but the specially ordered birthday cake from the pet bakery down in Portland was being sliced up for each of them so they could also celebrate Binky’s birthday.

Gold set the burger down on the confetti-strewn table in front of Binky, who waited until Gold said, “Okay,” before gobbling it down in three bites.

The children cheered him on as Belle passed out pink frosted cupcakes and chocolate milk in miniature glass milk bottles and striped paper straws.

Mary Margaret gracefully accepted her cupcake with a nod of her head and a patient smile as David began to round up his volunteers. the shelter dogs were being let out of their kennels and, one by one, led over to the children’s section where the kids were waiting to read to their animal buddies. “This is quite a party, Belle,” she said after taking a bite of the cupcake.

“Mr. Gold’s idea,” she replied good-naturedly. “We don’t really know Binky’s birthday so we just picked the day he was adopted.”

“Has it been a year already?” Mary Margaret in surprise.

“Mmm. We just celebrated our anniversary a few days ago, too.”

Mary Margaret looked like she wanted to ask if Gold had thrown a party for that, too, but stuffed the rest of her cupcake in her mouth to prevent it. She chewed it down with some difficulty then swallowed with visible effort. “Whooo! That was actually really good,” she said in an effort to change the subject.

“You know Gold,” Belle told her with a twinkling smile. “Nothing but the best for Binky.”

Mary Margaret snorted. “Gold’s going to be a nightmare if he ever has a child,” she muttered.

Belle tilted her head a bit, looking at her boyfriend as he carefully selected a book for Henry to read to Binky. “I think he’d be wonderful.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Afhrsajgfu Binky's birthday party was SO SWEET! But now I'm curious, did Gold organize an anniversary party only for the two of them, too? :D

Gold straightened his tie with nervous, leadened fingers. It had been exactly one year since he’d popped up on Belle’s doorstep, a year in which his entire life had been turned upside down and inside out and he wouldn’t change one single thing about it. He was happy now. He had friends and a dog and Belle. Sweet, wonderful, smart, lovely Belle, who seemed to love him despite his many faults. Sometimes, when things felt as if they were too good to be true, he expected to wake up to find himself alone in his pink house, unloved and unwanted once more, but, if this was a dream, it was the good kind that never came to an end.

His tie perfectly straight, he rapped upon Belle’s door with the handle of his cane, silently counting the seconds until he heard the soft patting of her bare feet on the floor and the rattle of the door chain before she opened it with an expectant smile on her face.

“I should have known you’d come tonight,” she said. “You are a hopeless romantic.”

“Not hopeless, not anymore,” he countered gently, watching her face for any sign of irritability at his unexpected presence, but she was as happy as ever to see him. He held up two plastic, dripping take-out bags. “I brought soup.” 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Bowls of Soup!Belle, I totally agree, Gold would be a lovely father! Have you two talked about the future? :)

Belle lay wrapped up in his arms, breathing in the scent of their lovemaking and listening to his heartbeat as it slowed down to its normal beat. She hadn’t ever thought this was where she would be if anyone asked her a year ago, but now, despite all his insecurities, this sweet and gentle man had somehow found his way to her and she meant to keep him.

“Hey,” she said, lifting her head up to look at his face. “You wanna do something crazy?”

He peered down at her, his mouth frowning with the effort to keep her in focus. “Give me an hour and I should be good to go.”

Her head dropped back down on his chest, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. “No,” she choked out. “Well, okay, yes, but I didn’t mean that.”

He pulled away, turning onto his side so he could see her face, his head resting on his outstretched arm. “What crazy thing did you have in mind, Belle,” he said, tucking a stray piece of hair back off her face. He moved his hand to cradle her cheek then and Belle’s breath caught at the sheer amount of love that poured out of his eyes. It burned in her chest and she let it out in a long, shaking breath that blew the strands of hair hanging in his face. His eyes smiled at her encouragingly as he waited for her to answer and she knew, then, that she would to do everything to keep him with her.

“I think I should marry you,” she whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: BowlsofSoup!Gold- Did you ask David to be your best man?

Gold finished spraying down the empty kennels and began to wind the hose back onto the reel on the wall. He’d left Binky with Belle, not wanting to bring him back into this prison. He checked his phone in case she’d called with an emergency, but there was no missed call and no panicked text waiting for him to answer so he tucked it back into his pocket and turned to check off the next task on his to-do list.

They had begun to plan their wedding in earnest now that he knew she wasn’t joking about it. He still hadn’t given her a ring, waiting until the perfect moment to present it and ask her formally to marry him. He was traditional and, though he enjoyed being on the receiving end of her proposal, he wanted there to be no doubt on her part that he was fully and happily ready to take this next step with her.

There was some debate about where they should have the ceremony and who should officiate and who would be allowed to witness, but they had ironed out nearly everything except for one tiny detail.

“All done, Gold,” David Nolan called, peeking his head out of the cat room. “Gonna head out?”

“One moment,” Gold said, turning towards his friend with his sternest landlord face set in place.

David paled but he stepped into the room, a litter scoop held in one hand like a sword. “Yeah?”

Gold swallowed and looked down at his cane, trying to drum up the words he needed. He was unused to asking anyone for a favor and he was dismayed at how the words would not come. “I don’t know how to say this,” he began, nervously.

David lowered the scoop as he relaxed and replied with a grin. “You breaking up with me?” he said with a laugh.

Gold glared at him. “ No,” he said, then winced. “I’m not sure if you know this, but Belle and I are engaged.”

“Gold, the entire town knows.”

Gold looked abashed. “Well, I was wondering if… Since we’re friends now and all that… I would like it if you would be my best man. At my wedding,” he clarified, stupidly.

David gaped at him before breaking into a wide grin that nearly split his face in two. “I’m honored, Gold! And surprised, I honestly thought you’d give that job to Binky.”

As that had seriously been considered, Gold just shrugged and waited for David’s answer.   
  


“I’d be happy to stand up with you,” David told him, sincerely, then, with a sly smirk, “and plan your bachelor party.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: BowlsofSoup!Belle- Is Binky going to be your Dog of Honor? Are you going to invite any one else to be in your bridal party?

The front desk at the library was covered from end to end with all the bridal magazines Belle could dig up, but she hadn’t opened any of them all day, spending her time working with Ashley among the stacks or receiving new shipments of books or with Binky who was now sleeping in his pillow-lined box which Belle placed in a sunbeam so he could stay warm.

Belle didn’t have a very clear idea of how she wanted her wedding to look. She’d never been the type of child who would sit and daydream about her wedding day, always preferring to imagine herself more as a hero than a damsel, but now that it was time for her to sit and seriously consider it, she didn’t have one concrete idea to fall back on. Fluffy white dresses and color-coordinated bridesmaids didn’t interest her in the slightest. All she really cared about was marrying Gold; the how of it wasn’t important as long as they were officially and irrevocably tied together by the end.

Thy had decided on a small, intimate affair by the wishing well, which was a popular spot amongst the local romantics. Any notary public was allowed to officiate so they chose Archie Hopper who was probably the only man other than David Nolan who didn’t hate her fiance. They would each have one human witness and then they would speed off to their honeymoon where they would spend two weeks without a care in the world. Binky would travel with them of course. Gold was distraught when he realized that it would be nearly impossible to take him with them on his planned European tour, but Belle, realizing that he would spend their honeymoon distracted beyond reason if they left the dog behind, convinced him that a short jaunt to a secluded cabin in Vermont would be more romantic than a crowded hotel in Florence.

That led to the problem of who should she pick to be her bridesmaid. She didn’t have any really good friends in town. She was sure she could ask Mary Margaret, but she didn’t really strike Belle as being bridesmaid material.

Belle eyed Binky, snoring away in his sunbeam, then gave a deep sigh. Binky would have been a better choice for her, but he wasn’t able to legally witness a wedding ceremony and Gold had already asked David. She tapped her fingers on a stack of magazines considering her options before she made a decision. She dug her phone out of her purse, then, checking to be sure there weren’t any patrons around to catch her using her personal phone during business hours, scrolled down her contact list until she came to an unusual name. She swiped her thumb over it, sitting up straight when someone answered.

“Hey, Tink! How’d you like to come up for a short visit?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: BowlsofSoup!verse- How did the town find out about Gold getting engaged to Belle?

Belle walked over to her fiance, fiddling with the backing to one of her earrings. “This isn’t really necessary, you know.” The earring in place, she leaned her head against his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles along his back. “It’s a small town, everyone already knows,” she whispered into his ear.

He smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on Binky’s bow, pulling at the corners until it sat at a jaunty angle next to one ear. “It’s the principle of the thing. I want everyone to know. And I want to gloat a bit. Well, a lot.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before nodding his head once in satisfaction that Binky was as cute as ever.

“I do, too,” she said, stepping back, frowned, then straightened his tie. “There,” she said, smirking up at him. “Perfect.”

“Why thank you.” His answering smirk and knowing look was tantalizing and she stood up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before moving to her position.

Gold checked the camera, making sure Belle was in frame and that Binky, on his stool was perfectly centered before he moved to stand next to Belle, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Ready?” he asked, putting his thumb on the button on the remote.

“Ready!” she replied and he counted down three, two, one and pressed the button and just as the camera flashed, he felt Belle’s fingers pinch his bottom - hard.

In the end, they decided not to use that one, but Belle printed it out to put on her desk in the library.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked:
> 
> BowlsofSoup!David- So have you had Gold's bachelor party yet?

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Gold asked as they slowed to a stop, looking towards the building skeptically. “I keep telling you there’s no one I know who would be interested in _partying_ with me as you so eloquently put it.” He peered up at the shabby looking building, studying it with an appraiser’s eye before shaking his head.

David put the truck into park then turned towards his friend, an arm outstretched over the back and a knee propped up on the seat. If anyone glanced at them they might assume he was trying to talk the other man into a quick make-out session, and David thought that he’d have an easier time of it than it had been to get Gold to pry himself away from Belle and Binky and the familiarity of Storybrooke. The man had protested enough to make him want to turn the truck around at least three times, but David persevered telling himself it would be worth it in the end.

“Gold… I remember when you first came to Storybrooke,” David began carefully, watching his friend for any quick movements. “And I remember a photo you used to keep in the shop.”

Gold stiffened, his face once again the neutral mask he used to wear, but had since dropped in favor of friendship. Only the storm in his eyes belied his emotions. “That was a very long time ago,” he whispered, hoarsely, wanting to rage and scream, but found that he couldn’t. He must have lost his touch. Belle made him soft in more ways than one and he felt a jolt of fear stab through him.

“Yeah, it was,” David agreed. “I only remembered it a few months ago and.. Well, I’ve been doing some sleuthing.”

Gold wanted to scoff, but it came out in a strangled choke as he looked back once more at the building, the moss covered bricks now held a possibility he’d long since given up on. He licked at his lips, now suddenly dry, scanning the windows, wondering which one was his, but there was no one peering down at them from any of them. Were they expected or was this an ambush? That would be disastrous and Gold would never forgive David if he caused an even greater rift than had been there before. He didn’t even know how David knew. The only person he’d confided in was Belle.

“Did, uh, did Belle—”

“No, I haven’t spoken to her about this. I just assumed you told her?”

“Of course I told her! She thought we could reconcile, but I told her it was useless.”

David nodded his head, waiting for Gold to make a decision. “But I’ve spoken to him.”

Gold’s head whipped toward him so fast that David feared he’d given himself a broken neck — a crick at the least. He could see the hope warring with doubt in the man’s eyes, his face transformed from the suave man he had grown so used to seeing in town to this lost, puppy-eyed man so ready to be loved. In a way he reminded David of the dogs at the shelter. Thrown away, abused, and forgotten. It was no wonder he’d developed a hard shell in his years as the town’s landlord. And it was also no wonder that he’d fallen so hard for Belle. All it took was a little bit of kindness and the man was putty in your hands. Well, mostly — there were still some sharp rocks left in the squishy bits.

Gold took several deep breaths, his cheeks blowing out with each one, trying to compose himself, but there were tears shining in his eyes and David looked away until he heard a loud sniff and then the door creak open. Gold had squared his shoulders as he carefully stepped out of the truck and, if his chin wobbled a bit and his eyes were lined with red, he was brave enough to move forward.

David scrambled after him, pulling out his phone to send out a text.

Gold was pacing now, striding back and forth in front of the entryway. When the buzz came, he grabbed at the handle, his hand slipping off until David put a hand on his shoulder then opened the door, holding it wide until Gold was in the lobby, stopped short at the foot of the stairs.

“Which one?” He asked, staring up at the imposing set of stairs before them.

David checked his phone one more time before tucking it back into a pocket. “Four-oh-seven. You wanna take the elevator?”

Gold shook his head. “No. I need time and I don’t…”

David wasn’t sure, but he thought Gold was going to say that he didn’t deserve the elevator, but that was plain ridiculous. Elevators weren’t based on merit and the man walked with a cane for goodness’ sake. Still, Gold had already started up the steps and David obediently followed, hoping he hadn’t messed up completely. It was probably too late to just hire a stripper for a clothing optional lap dance and he began to second guess his decision. He should have talked it over with Belle first —either this venture or the stripper, both would have been better with her input.

The trek up was a slow one, but they reached the door before long where Gold stopped, his hands on his cane as he looked up at David, fear plainly written in his eyes.

“I’ll just wait out in the truck,” David told him.

Gold opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first until he snapped his “Look… no matter how this turns out, I just want to say thank you.” He gave a tiny smile over his shoulder. It was a nervous, fluttery thing, but it was better than the wibbling he’d done earlier. Then he turned away and knocked on the door with the handle of the cane.

David nodded his head. There was nothing to say really. He silently wished his friend luck and headed back to the stairs, pausing just long enough to watch the door to open. A young man, around his own age and with a surprising shock of curly hair, stepped out into the hallway, a wary, but open expression on his face, his eyes a familiar, soft brown.  

“Neal!” Gold breathed, staggering a bit before he straightened up and said, with effort. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hey, Papa,” Neal said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  


End file.
